


Ice and Flame

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Crying, F/M, High Heels, Ice, Punishment, Screaming, dub-con, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Crowley is furious.Lilah gets punished.Good times.





	Ice and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> It's Crowley's turn for one-on-one time!
> 
> This one is a lot more hardcore than I usually do. It was a request from a friend and I kind of ran wild.
> 
> PLEASE note the tags, this one gets intense. There's screaming, crying, whimpering. If any of that sounds like something you don't want rattling around in your brain, please don't read!
> 
> Oh, and do me a favor and read the safety notes at the end.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

Lilah was startled from a dreamless sleep with a large hand covering her mouth. Her eyes popped open to take in the features of her lover. At first she was relieved, realizing she wasn't about to be robbed and murdered. Then she took notice of his expression. He. Was. PISSED.

Being pinned down by an enraged boyfriend is never ideal, but when your boyfriend happened to be the KING of frikking DEMONS you could pretty much consider yourself fucked. And not necessarily in the fun way.

He winked at her and bared his teeth in what some people might have mistaken for a smile, but Lilah knew him well enough to know it was anything but. She knew she was in serious trouble when he spoke. 

"Miss me, Love?" He raised his voice often, though rarely at her. He hollered, bellowed, shouted, screamed, raged. She had seen it all before, usually directed at a lower demon who had failed a mission or a poor terrified waiter that had screwed up her dinner order. Now, though, his voice was controlled, even and calm. That settled it. She was definitely fucked.

She held very still beneath him, not yet sure what, exactly, he was so livid about. He reached for her left wrist... Oh... Shit. Instantly she knew. She knew he knew. She whimpered helplessly as his fingers curled brutally around her forearm, yanking it up so that her bruised wrist was between them.

"When..." His voice was impossibly deep, more gravelly than she had ever heard it. He had to clear his throat before trying again. "When. The hell. Were you going to tell me about this?" He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed a fistful of her hair so tightly she felt several strands separate from her scalp.

"Crowley... Baby..." His grip in her hair tightened and tears came to her eyes. He was obviously not in the mood for any flattery bullshit. She gasped out her words. "It wasn't as bad as it looks... I was out with friends and a drunk guy got aggressive... I handled it..." He yanked her head back and the pain was so acute she fell silent and just focused on her gasping breath.

He put his mouth against her ear and growled. "You. Should. Have. Called. Me." He released her entirely, moving off her bed and taking a step back. "You have been a VERY bad girl, Lilah. VERY bad..." She was reeling, suddenly bereft from the loss of his weighty heat above her. She registered his words and nodded her assent, aware now that she would not be getting any sleep tonight. And, deep down, not entirely that upset about it.

"You will of course be punished. Severely. And...." He pretended to consider it for a moment before coming to a decision, smirking triumphantly. "...And immediately."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were somewhere else.

\-----

He had taken her to his pub. His mahogany and soft red leather, demons-only, perpetually fully stocked pub. There were a few demons nursing hard liquor but once they spotted their king and his consort they made themselves scarce even before Crowley could gruffly order them out.

Lilah looked at him shyly with her most innocent expression. She knew this look would not garner his sympathy. On the contrary, it would provoke his dominant side and make him go even further with whatever punishment he had planned for her. She really was a naughty minx.

He stepped close, placed his hand on her throat, and without warning he slammed her back against the nearest mahogany table top, applying pressure with his fingers.

Stars swam before her eyes and she realized she could no longer breathe. His eyes caught hers. With every word he squeezed a bit tighter "You... should.... have... called... me." Her vision began to flicker and her eyes started to roll back in her head. He released her and she coughed hoarsely, rolling herself off the table and landing on her hands and knees.

He went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He talked without looking at her, still sputtering on the floor. "I spoke with Castiel." She froze. She was in way deeper shit than she had thought. "Imagine my shock when I discovered... You didn't call him either." Her breath came in a whimper, which caused Crowley to turn toward her and smile dangerously. "What, Love? You didn't think we compared notes?"

He walked over, set his drink on the table she had just fallen off of, grabbed her again by the hair and dragged her over to the bar. He bent her over the bar and smacked her ass. "Don't you dare fucking move." She held perfectly and obediently still.

Crowley stripped her of her pajama pants and undies. He stilled ominously and she knew he had discovered her other bruise. The one on her hip. The one very clearly shaped like fingers. The one that had caused her to knee the drunk bastard in the groin and liberate a couple of his teeth from his head with her elbow. All Crowley saw was the bruise. And that was enough.

"What the BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" Ah. There was the yelling. He spanked her ass several times. Hard. She yelped but didn't dare move. He put a hand on her throat from behind, not choking, just dominating, and tugged her fiercely against his chest. His voice regained it dangerous quiet growl and he spoke directly into her ear. "You just earned yourself a treat, Darlin'. We're going to play a new game tonight." He have her a quick, aggressive kiss on the forehead, ripped her tank top off over her head and slammed her torso back onto the bar.

She was bare ass naked. She was bent helplessly over his bar. He was in a blind rage. And she couldn't have been more aroused. She heard him rummaging randomly behind her. He didn't even have to tell her, she knew better than to move.

She felt his grip on her calf followed by the familiar softness of one of her faux-fur-lined leather ankle cuffs. He buckled it efficiently and stretched her leg out far to her side. But instead of fastening it to the carabiners she knew were artfully concealed behind the foot rail of the bar he slipped her foot into an extremely high heeled shoe. That was new. He fastened the shoe to her foot and then connected her ankle to the rail. He did the same with her other leg and then circled the bar entirely until his front brushed the top of her head.

He grabbed her arms and buckled her wrists into a matching pair of cuffs, pausing only once, for a moment, to gently touch the bruise on her left wrist. He harshly pulled her arms down and attached her wrists to the fasteners near the floor.

When he was done she felt unsteady, helpless, exposed. Her ass jutted out as if in offering to him, her legs, back, shoulders and arms stretched to their absolute limits. She found it was most comfortable for her neck if she let her head hang over the back of the bar, her chin nearly tucked between her dangling breasts.

He disappeared for a minute more, then he was before her again, pressing a strip of cloth to her lips. She loved the feeling of being gagged, and she opened her mouth greedily. He slipped the fabric between her teeth for only an instant before yanking it from her and tying it around her eyes instead. She whimpered and felt his body chuckle against her head. "Ohh, no, Love. This is your punishment. I intend to hear you scream."

He reached down and twisted and pinched her nipples brutally, mercilessly, making her squirm in her cuffs, straining against them for several moments. He removed his hands, pleased with the strength of her bonds. He patted her on the head and moved away from her again.

It seemed to her that he was gone for ages, but it probably had a lot to do with the fact that she didn't know what could possibly be coming next. He had promised her something new and, other than the heels, they had at least dabbled in everything he had done to her thus far.

She heard his footsteps and felt his presence behind her. She gasped and went rigid with shock upon feeling a stinging pain trail its way down her spine. Crowley chuckled softly, watching her relax very slowly as she began to realize he was only using an ice cube on her. She wasn't in shock anymore, but the sensation still made her shiver. As the ice traveled over her heated skin it left a trail of frigid moisture that chilled even more as it evaporated. He brought the ice into the dip of her back and over her tailbone, boldly between the cheeks of her ass, through her folds, until finally grinding the remaining sliver hard against her clit.

She was right in the middle of a lustful moan when drops of what had to be acid rained down on the globes of her ass. Her moan turned into a scream, and Crowley laughed. He blew gently on her acid burns and then peeled them away... Candle wax. Once the heated wax was gone the slightly reddened skin became ultra-sensitive to touch, temperature, Crowley's breath as he blew across her ass again...

She was pretty certain she knew his game now. Ice and fire... She had never experienced this before. It was one of the most intense things he had ever done with her, and she guessed it would turn out to be one of her favorite games.

The back of her thighs bloomed in pain as her demon dripped wax along her skin. She wriggled and stifled a groan of pain. Apparently her lack of reaction displeased him. He let the wax cool a second before smacking her thighs, the wax shattering and falling away. The agony making her legs shake and tearing a blood-curdling scream from her lungs.

She came back to her senses and felt him soothing her sensitive flesh with the ice. "That's my girl... Don't hold back." He sat the ice cube in the dip of her back and let it melt there, giving her chills. "Brace yourself, Love" was the only warning she got before the agony of the wax returned. He let it drip down the same path the ice had first taken- down her spine... This is where she began scream again... Hissing violently as it dripped onto the half melted ice cube in the small of her back, trailing over her tailbone... This was where she began to thrash in earnest, her screaming turned to shrieking. Crowley was pleased he had checked her bindings before beginning, despite her wrenching on her cuffs her body barely shifted. He slowed down, letting slightly more wax drip at once... Down the cheeks of her ass... Here she began to sob... Down her outer labia, and he finished by placing a drip very precisely on her clit.

He took a step back and admired how exquisitely beautiful she was, helplessly writhing in torment, lightly sobbing, her pussy shining with her arousal in spite of herself, the red stilettos occasionally threatening to twist her ankles but she was just aware enough to catch her balance each time. The bright, rainbow colors of the wax coating her from the pussy up.

He soothed her again with the ice, careful not to dislodge any of the wax she had worked so hard to earn, but smoothing it on every patch of bare skin he could find on her pussy and her ass. He murmured words of praise to her "That's my good girl. You're being so brave, taking your punishment. Bit more to go, Love."

Her body was his canvas and the wax was his paint. He thought her legs looked conspicuously devoid of color. He chose a variety of colors of candles, lit them, and waited for the wax to pool before running it in little streams down her thighs.

By the time he decided she was sufficiently colorful her shrieking, sobbing voice had gone hoarse, her straining muscles limp, and her hungry pussy was positively gushing with need.

Crowley unfastened his buckle and pulled his impressive cock from its confines, positioning himself behind her. He conjured an icy cold, wet rag and gripped a burning red candle. He thrust into her from behind as he simultaneously dripped some freezing water over her back. Her reaction was intoxicating. She was torn between the blinding pleasure of him wildly fucking her and the jolt of the intense dripping on her skin again. Her senses were totally overwhelmed and she could no longer tell the difference between the wax and the ice, her brain just registered it as a sensation so strong it barred all rational thought. 

He pounded her relentlessly, candle in one hand and icy wet cloth in the other, dripping them randomly across her body. Each time he would let a drop land she would squeeze her muscles around him, his cock being the only physical connection she could grab onto.

Being part masochist himself, at one point he braced himself and poured a whole stream of hot wax on the place where their bodies met. He hissed at the feeling and he was pretty sure she briefly passed out.

He felt his climax coming and he dropped the candle and the cloth, bracing himself with his hands on the bar. He thrust so hard and so fast that if she hadn't been strapped down he could have fucked her through a wall. He was blinded by stars and galaxies when he came inside of her body. He roared his release and claimed his female in this most primal way.

He let his weight rest on her back until he could see straight again. Unbuckling her in reverse, he started with her feet, slipping the heels off too, knowing she couldn't possibly be too steady after what she had just endured. He made his way to her head, idly wondering what he would find. Was she conscious? Was she crying? Did she hate him? He released her hands and pulled her into his arms, brushing the hair out of her face and lifting the blindfold.

Her face was streaked with tears, her body coated with sweat and wax. She looked at him, dazed.

He quirked a questioning brow.  
She gifted him with a tiny smile.

He buried his face in her hair, finally letting his emotions color his words, whispering. "Don't ever bloody do that again. You call me when..." He swallowed and his voice broke. "...Just call me..."

She looked deeply into his eyes, touched his face and kissed him.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I had never actually researched the proper way to choke someone until I was writing this story.
> 
> Apparently there is NO safe way to do it. The tenets of alt lifestyle are Safe, Sane, Consensual. Safety is literally the very first thing. (And as for consent, Lilah has an established safe word. It just doesn't come up in this story.)
> 
> I was comfortable doing it in this story because Crowley has powers so he could fix Lilah if... Say... She had a brain aneurysm, a blood clot, a stroke, her windpipe swelled up so much she could no longer breathe, etc.
> 
> If you're taking notes on pieces of my stories to go try, that is frikkin awesome! Just don't use the choking part, kay? And if you do, let the paramedics know Sweetie told you not to do it!
> 
> Play safe, Darlings!
> 
> -Sweetie


End file.
